The Bioinformatics Shared Resource is dedicated to meeting the informatics needs of OHSU Knight Cancer Institute administration, other shared resources and cancer researchers. This is done by providing critical informatics infrastructure with respect to database and software development to Knight cores, administration and investigators. The Bioinformatics Shared Resource will also be responsible for the design and implementation of a centralized Cancer Institute data portal to link heterogeneous data sources. This is a key milestone for translational research at OHSU, as it will allow query capability across clinical, functional genomics and basic science data. In addition, the Bioinformatics Shared Resource will provide education and training, informatics consulting and user support to basic scientists, clinical researchers and population scientists who are conducting cancer research at OHSU. By leveraging a strong institutional commitment, CCSG, and project-specific grant support, the Bioinformatics Shared Resource provides informatics support to cancer research in a cost-efficient manner.